


Rat-fuck Bastards

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Rat-fuck Bastards

They sat across from each other at Elijah’s kitchen table, each with a mug of coffee in front of them, neither saying a word.

“Should you be here?” Elijah asked at last.

Sean shrugged. “No. Not really.”

“Sean, I **don’t** want to be the cause of…” Elijah began, but Sean held his hand up, palm outstretched.

“Don’t,” he said, his voice low and urgent. “Please… just… _don’t_.” He reached out slowly and took Elijah’s two hands in his. _”Please?_ ” he whispered. He knew he was begging, but he didn’t care. He was risking much that he held dear to even be here. But in his heart of hearts he knew he risked even more to stay away.

Elijah’s eyes burned into his and they both leaned forward until mere inches separated them. “Sean,” Elijah whispered brokenly, clutching his hands. “If you lost your daughters because of me…,” he let the thought go unfinished.

“I **won’t** ,” Sean said firmly. “I might end up in divorce court, but I won’t lose the girls.”

“Is divorce what you **want**?”

“What I **want** is not to be faced with these choices. But that time’s past now. I **am** faced with them. What I **know** is that I can’t live without you… no matter what the cost.”

“We’re going to be all kinds of rat-fuck bastards for this you know. Both of us.” Elijah told him, a slow smile spreading over his heart-shaped his face.

Sean felt his breath catch and his heart lurched with love. He smiled ruefully and shook his head. “’Rat-fuck bastard’ would pretty much describe my mood lately anyway.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Elijah’s.

“I’m not saying this is **the** answer,” he murmured against Elijah’s cheek. “But, _god_ , Elijah… it’s an answer I’m grateful to have.”


End file.
